In the continuous casting of large, rectangular shapes, continuous-casting molds, inter alia, are used in which a mold insert is completely surrounded by a cooling device.
The use of continuous-casting molds of the said type in the casting of strips in the thickness range of about 6-30 mm is not possible, since the cooling is too intense, in particular in the corner area of the mold cavity defining means, hereinafter referred to as a mold body, so that excessive preliminary solidification of the melt occurs in the corner area, while closer to the center of the mold body the melt is still liquid so that there is the risk of breakout of the strand, particularly during the starting operation.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a continuous-casting mold in such a way that uniform cooling of the strand is ensured.